Natal com os Akatsukis
by Hina Yagami
Summary: Especial de "5 modos de irritar um akatsuki". Se quiserem saber como é o natal com os akatsukis leia.


_**Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, eles são de autoria do Tio Kishimoto.**_

_**Essa fanfic é um especial de natal que eu fiz especialmente para meus queridos leitores, e segue o ritmo de "5 Modos de Irritar um Akatsuki", que é de minha autoria. Agradeço principalmente a Kotori Uchiha, minha grande amiga e que me ajudou em partes da fic.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Natal com os Akatsukis <strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

A entrada do esconderijo dos Akatsukis estava como em qualquer outro dia, quem visse não pensaria que era natal. Do lado de fora caía uma neve fraca, em comparação com a nevasca dos últimos dias. Do lado de dentro Itachi tomava um copo de chocolate quente que ele mesmo havia preparado, enquanto a maioria dos outros estava dormindo em seus quartos. Enquanto Itachi se servia de mais chocolate na cozinha, chegam Deidara e Sasori, o primeiro tremendo.

**Deidara: *Indo colocar mais lenha na lareira* **Itachi, por que não colocou mais lenha?

**Itachi: *Voltando para sala* **Porque eu não estava com frio.

**Sasori: *Vai atrás de Deidara* **Não desperdice as minhas toras de carvalho!

**Deidara: *Grita da sala* **É só madeira!

Assim que Itachi chega à sala, vê a porta se abrindo. Logo passam por ela Saku, Hina, Parulla, Kotori e Juliana, sendo que Kotori tinha um feneco dentro da caixa dela. Estes entram carregando caixas de papelão, algo que deixou o Uchiha muito curioso.

**Itachi: **O que tem nas caixas?

**Hina: *Colocando a caixa no chão* **Primeiro me diz se o Kakuzu está acordado.

**Itachi: **Não ele está dormindo.

**Saku: **Que bom, pois gastamos o dinheiro dele.

**Kakuzu: *Aparecendo do nada* **Gastaram meu dinheiro?

**Parulla: *Acerta um taco na cabeça dele* **É melhor alguém amarrar ele, e deixá-lo preso até que terminemos de arrumar tudo aqui.

**Hina: *Indo prender Kakuzu* **Pode olhar nas caixas Itachi.

**Saku: *Colocando uma touca vermelha* **Ho! Ho! Ho! Essa casa precisa de um toque natalino!

**Resto: *Gota* **

Quando os outros desceram havia uma árvore enorme no canto da sala, um Itachi jogado no chão ao lado da árvore muito suado, enfeites e pisca-pisca em toda parte. Deidara segurava a escada enquanto Kotori colocava os enfeites na árvore. Eles sentiram um cheiro de biscoitos vindos da cozinha, e como estavam com fome, Hidan, Pein, Konan e Kisame foram ver, enquanto os outros ficaram na sala. Na cozinha encontraram Hina e Juliana usando aventais floridos, enquanto uma cortava legumes, outra olhava uma panela enorme no fogão.

Na sala:

**Tio Orochi: **Itachi, por que você está jogado aí todo suadinho?

**Itachi: *Levemente irritado* **A peste daquela Yagami me fez cortar essa árvore e carregar até aqui.

**Kabuto: *Surpreso* **Não sabia que a Hina era tão sacana.

**Itachi: *Se sentando* **E quem disse que foi a Yagami mais velha? A pirralha Yagami disse que queria uma árvore de verdade, e o trouxa aqui teve que carregar!

**Resto: *Rindo***

**Itachi: *Sorrindo* **Mas acreditem, vocês não vão se safar.

**Hina: *Grita da cozinha* **Bando de inúteis, podem vir nos ajudar!

**Itachi: *Sorrindo ainda mais* **Eu disse.

Na cozinha, Parulla entrava acompanhado de Saku, ambos trazendo sacolas de supermercado. Ambos estavam cobertos de neve e tremendo um pouco.

**Parulla: *Tirando o casaco* **Nee-Chan, conseguimos tudo.

**Saku: *Indo pegar chocolate para ambos* **Mas lá estava muito cheio, foi complicado encontrar o vinho seco.

**Parulla: **E o Tobi disse que vai arrumar os ovos de pato.

**Hina: *Secando as mãos* **Excelente, podem ir se aquecer. Você também Juliana, eu termino tudo aqui. Konan, você pode me ajudar fazendo as sobremesas?

**Konan: *Sorrindo* **Claro!

**Juliana: *Correndo pra sala* **_"Será que eu arrumo um visco quando eu estiver perto do Pein"?_

De volta à sala, os restantes dos Akatsukis arrumavam a mesa com a comida, e também empurravam o sofá para ter espaço na hora de trocar os presentes. Quando estava quase tudo pronto, eles ouvem o som de algo vindo do andar de cima, e se deparam com um Kakuzu amordaçado e amarrado com um cano nas costas, rolando escada abaixo. Ele fica murmurando algumas coisas inteligíveis, até que Hidan o solta.

**Kakuzu: *Se levanta* **Quanto vocês gastaram? ***Todos ficam imóveis* **Respondam-me!

**Kotori: *Fala tossindo falsamente* **Dois mil Ryô. (Acho que essa é a moeda em Naruto).

**Kakuzu: *Olhos arregalados* **Quanto?

**Juliana: *Grita* **Tá surdo? Dois mil Ryô!

**Kakuzu: *Desmaia***

**Saku: *Aparece e tropeça em Kakuzu* **Minha irmã não mandou vocês jogarem o lixo fora Zetsu?

**Zetsu: He! He! ****Vamos****tirar**** Saku-Chan. **Eu não quero ter indigestão com esse cara. **Não se pode desperdiçar comida.**

**Akatsukis: *Gota* **_"Essa pirralha é uma cópia da Yagami"._

**Deidara: *Vendo o feneco no colo de Kotori* **Qual o nome dele?

**Kotori: *Acariciando* **Polaris.

**Itachi: *Coloca a mão no ombro de Kotori* **Por quê?

**Polaris: *Do nada fica estressado e ataca Itachi***

**Kotori: *Sorrindo* **Porque ele é meio bipolar.

**Resto: *Gota***

Quando já eram sete horas, os visitantes foram se arrumar, eles estava cansados de toda aquela arrumação do dia. Após quase meia hora, saem Kotori e Juliana, seguidos por um entediado Parulla.

**Parulla: *Se senta no sofá* **Não acredito que me obrigaram a opinar as roupas.

**Juliana e Kotori: **Opinião masculina conta muito!

Kotori estava usando uma blusa vermelha estampada com um tigre dourado, uma calça jeans branca e uma bota felpuda branca. Usava um brinco de argolas douradas e um colar que dá a volta no pescoço com um pingente de tigre.

Juliana usava a mesma roupa de sempre, mas agora tinha trocado o pingente do seu colar, para um com o símbolo do Jashinismo.

Já Parulla estava usando uma calça jeans branca, uma camisa azul social e tênis pretos.

Pouco depois saem Hina e Saku. A primeira estava usando uma calça skinny preta, uma camisa social branca de manga curta com os primeiros botões abertos, e um all star cinza quadriculado. Usava os cabelos presos numa trança, com alguns fios caindo sobre os olhos. Saku estava usando uma saia preta na metade da cocha, uma calça legging branca, e uma blusa branca social, uma boina preta e uma sapatilha da mesma cor. (N/A: Estávamos assim no natal do ano passado).

**Pein: *Indo para a mesa* **Que tal nos sentarmos?

Todos se sentam à mesa, e logo cada um começa a conversar seus próprios assuntos um com o outro. É então que Deidara se pronuncia.

**Deidara: **Algum dia vocês imaginaram que íamos estar todos aqui? Com esses pirralhos...

**Kotori: *Interrompe* **Olha o respeito, ou o Polaris te faz de jantar.

**Deidara: *Ignora* **E com o Tio Orochi e o Kabuto?

**Sasori: **Na verdade pensei que esse pseudo-líder ia nos deportar pra uma missão.

**Pein: *Irritado* **Pseudo-líder é a mãe, e eu ia mesmo mandar vocês sumirem da minha vista. Mas eu acordei tarde e ela já estava aqui.

**Juliana: *Pensativa* **Não sei vocês, mas eu me diverti muito nesses últimos tempos.

**Kotori: **Eu também. Eu amei quando o Hidan roubou a chapinha felpuda do Deidara.

**Parulla: **Lembram quando o Itachi paquerou o Sasori?

**Resto: *Rindo***

**Itachi: *Corado* **Foi a Yagami.

**Kakuzu: **E quando falamos que o Deidara brinca de bonecas?

**Saku: **O que eu acho que é verdade.

**Sasori: **Só não mato ninguém porque é natal. ***Se lembra de algo* **Ei, vocês se lembram de quando o Kisame perguntou pro chefinho se era difícil ser a mulher da relação?

**Resto menos Pein e Konan: *Rindo***

**Hina: *Chorando de tanto rir* **Parem, eu vou passar mal!

**Saku: *Recuperada* **E quando o Kisame falou sobre o caso do Itachi com o Shisui?

**Kisame: **Eu só tentei esclarecer que o Itachi não tinha nenhum caso com a prima do Shisui.

**Hidan: **Como? Dizendo que ele era viado?

**Kisame: **Entenda como quiser.

**Tio Orochi: **Meus totosos, vocês acreditam que eu achei um vídeo do Itachi sem camisa dançando na boquinha da garrafa no You Tube?

**Hidan: **Como esquecer, foi eu quem colocou.

**Resto: *Rindo***

**Zetsu: E quando o Deidara escondeu o Hector? **"Deidara sua loira oxigenada".

**Saku: **Quando isso aconteceu?

**Hina: **Você estava ocupada apelando no videogame.

**Konan: **E quando o Kisame esvaziou o frigobar do Tobi? Além de ele não perceber pelo bilhete e pelo cheiro, ainda acredita nas mentiras do Sasori.

**Sasori: **Era pra ele ter acabado com o Deidara naquele dia.

**Juliana: **E quando a Yugito e o Parulla chamaram o Hidan de emo?

**Parulla: **Ainda bem que eu tinha levado meu taco.

**Kisame: **Hidan entrou pro clube de quem já recebeu uma tacada do Parulla.

**Tobi: **Como Tobi faz pra entrar pra esse clube?

**Parulla: **É só mexer com a minha Nee-Chan.

**Kisame: **O papo está ótimo, mas vamos comer!

**Hidan: *Bate na mão de Kisame que ia atacar a ceia* **Primeiro vamos rezar.

**Resto: *Gota***

**Hidan: **Dêem as mãos caramba! ***Obedecem* **Jashin-Sama, eu peço que esta gororoba que a Konan fez esteja comestível.

**Konan: *Irritada* **Ei!

**Hidan: **Também peço que esses bandos de pirralhos chatos vão embora logo.

**Hina, Kotori, Juliana, Parulla e Saku: *Irritados***

**Hidan: **E por último quero agradecer por ser imortal, assim não vou morrer como esse bando de otário que estão de mãos dadas. Amém.

**Resto: *Querendo esganar Hidan* **Amém!

Todos começam a comer, alguns comem mais discretamente, como Tobi comia no cantinho, e outros que pareciam competir quem comia mais, como Parulla, Hina e Kisame. Em um canto Konan dava comida na boca de Pein. Quem não estava aguentando era Juliana vendo o Uchiha cego, que estava perguntando onde estavam as batatas assadas, sendo que estavam nos potes de plástico na frente do mesmo. Ficou muito feliz ao vê-lo se distanciar.

**Konan: **Anda Pein-Kun. O meu pudim de espinafre com frango ficou ótimo! ***Konan apontava algo verde com bolinhas branca no meio***

**Pein: *Enjoado* **Mas Konanzinha eu já estou cheio, por que não deixa comigo que eu como daqui a pouco?

**Konan: *Deixa o Pudim e sai feliz* **Tchau Pein-Kun.

**Pein: *Joga o pudim numa plantinha que tinha lá perto, que murcha e morre***

**Zetsu: **Jesuscreuda! O que fizeram com você! **Coitadinha, não merecia isso.**

Sasori e Deidara estavam sentados no chão, apoiados no sofá, e quando ninguém olhava davam comida um para o outro.

**Kotori: **Ei Juliana, você acha que esses dois se assumem?

**Juliana: **Pra mim eles já estavam super assumidos.

**Tio Orochi: *Aparece atrás delas* **Concordo plenamente miga!

**Juliana e Kotori: *Gota***

No outro canto, Itachi, Kakuzu e Hidan competiam para ver quem bebia mais sake, Itachi e Hidan estavam na quinta garrafa, enquanto Kakuzu terminava a quarta. Nessa hora Itachi já está muito bêbado, e começa a fazer cócegas em Hidan. Que acaba por cuspir o sake em Kakuzu.

**Hidan: **Itachi seu viado, ficou doido?

**Itachi: **Ganhei! Quem quer enfrentar o homem aqui?

**Kakuzu: **Acho que você quis dizer o emo aqui.

**Itachi: *Corado pela bebida* **Você também é emo Kakuzu? Achei que era só eu, a Barbie e o religioso louco.

**Hina: *Cai na cadeira* **Ai estou satisfeita. Ia comer menos pra sobremesa, mas parece que o Pein já comeu tudo.

**Parulla: *Comendo um ramem* **Que peninha, certo? ***Tentando não rir***

**Saku: **Nee-Chan, quem vai cuidar da música?

**Parulla: *Já na caixa de som* **Eu. Vamos agitar isso aqui!

**Voz do fundo: **Coloca boquinha da garrafa.

**Parulla: *Gota* **É cada uma que me aparece ***Coloca a música***

**Itachi: *Parece acordar* **Eu adoro essa música! ***Sobe na mesa e tira a camisa enquanto canta* **Me passa uma garrafa Hidan!

**Hidan: *Coloca uma garrafa de vodka rindo* **Vai lá Itachi!

**Itachi: *Começa requebrar e a descer na boquinha da garrafa***

**Kotori: *Tira uma das botas e começa a bater no Itachi* **Tem criança lendo isso, tarado!

**Kakuzu e Hidan: *Rindo***

**Itachi: *Segura ela pelos pulsos* **Ei gracinha, vocês vem sempre aqui?

**Hina: *Engasga***

**Kotori: *Vermelha* **Só de uns tempos pra cá.

**Itachi: **Olha é um visco!

**Kotori: *Acorda e taca a bota nele* **Tarado!

**Polaris: *Pula em Itachi e começa a mordê-lo***

**Itachi: *Tentando arrancar o feneco* **Socorro, tem um bicho louco me mordendo!

**Kakuzu e Hidan: *Rindo* **Se ferrou!

**Kotori: *Irritada* **Machuca ele e eu te mato!

**Pein: *Ergue um copo de sake* **Eu proponho um brinde, que este seja um maravilhoso natal!

E todos erguem os seus copos, alguns com sake, outros com vodka e outros com champanhe. Somente Saku e Hina estavam tomando suco, contra a vontade de Saku. Ela então troca o copo de sua irmã por um pouco de champanhe.

**Tio Orochi: *Chega perto de Parulla* **Oi bofe você está sozinho aqui?

**Parulla: *Assustado* **Tomou quantas tio Orochi?

**Hina: *Acerta Orochi com um pedaço de pau* **Ninguém paquera meu Nii-San!

**Tio Orochi: *Nocauteado***

Após várias conversas e muitas músicas, além do Itachi ter dançado muito, eles pararam para ver uns vídeos de tudo que havia acontecido. Ele nem se importava em ser filmado, já tinha dançado desde creu até saia e bicicletinha, sendo que nessa música ele tinha arrumado um triciclo rosa e tinha amarrado o cabelo em duas marias-chiquinhas (N/A: Idéia da Saku). Somente Itachi, Parulla e Hina não se encontravam assistindo ao filme. O primeiro estava caído no canto da mesa, e de vez em quando dizia coisas incompreensíveis, e voltava a cair. Parulla estava sentado do lado de fora na varanda, sentado apreciando a brisa de olhos fechados, até que Hina se aproxima deste com um casaco (N/A: Viva aos clichês).

**Hina: *Colocando o casaco nos ombros de Parulla* **Está muito frio, por que não está lá dentro se divertindo?

**Parulla: *Abrindo apenas um olho* **Eu gosto do frio, gosto da noite, gosto da paz e do silêncio.

**Hina: *Estende a mão para Parulla* **Nii-San eu também gosto de ficar sozinha. ***Sorri* **Mas hoje é natal, deve ser apreciado com amigos e família.

**Parulla: *Aceita a mão e se levanta* **Tem razão, vamos entrar.

**Hina: *Meio tonta* **_"É_ _impressão_ _minha_ _ou_ _tem_ _dois_ _Parulla"?_ ***Entra cambaleante e cai no sofá***

**Parulla: **Alguém aí deu sake pra Hina? ***Sente o cheiro* **Não, ela não está cheirando a bebida.

**Deidara: **Até onde eu sei, quando a Yagami fica bêbada vira uma tarada, e ela já consegue ficar bêbada com champanhe.

**Hina: *Deitada de mau jeito, meio caindo no colo do Sasori* **É uma pena você ser gay, pois não é de se jogar fora sabia?

**Galera: *Choque***

**Saku: *Bate na própria testa* **Eu não devia ter dado champanhe pra ela.

**Pein: *Se levanta* **Kisame, encha a banheira com água e gelo.

**Kisame: *Segurando o riso* **Quando ela "acordar" vai querer te matar. ***Vai encher a banheira***

**Parulla: **Eu faço isso, afinal ela não fará nada comigo.

**Kotori: **Ela vai ficar com uma dor de cabeça. Eu quero ver!

**Saku: **Vê se tira os sapatos dela. Se molhar ela te mata.

**Kisame: *Volta pra sala* **Pode levar ela.

Parulla sai carregando Hina, que já estava cochilando, enquanto Saku tirava os sapatos e meias dela. Os outros estavam espiando, apenas esperando sair de lá uma Hina muito irritada. No banheiro, Kotori pegou as pernas de Hina.

**Parulla e Kotori: **Desculpe Hina. ***Jogam ela na banheira***

**Hina: *Se levantando com tudo*** ¿Quién fue El hijo de p que hizo esto?

**Hidan:** E ela não gosta que a gente fale palavrão.

**Saku: **Tecnicamente, ela não gosta que digam na minha frente, e eu sou péssima em espanhol.

**Parulla e Kotori: **Foram o Pein e o Kisame que armaram isso.

**Hina: *Tremendo* **Tá frio! Ai mas que dor de cabeça!

**Kotori: *Saindo* **Vou separar outra roupa pra você.

**Parulla: *Fechando a porta* **Tome um banho quente.

Quando Hina volta pra sala, eles estavam sentados na sala, esperando para trocar os presentes. Até Itachi já estava meio acordado, pelo menos não estava mais caindo. Saku estava com Polaris no colo.

**Hina: *Se sentando* **Como fizeram pra acordar o Itachi?

**Kotori: *Dá de ombros* **Chá de folhas vermelhas.

**Saku: *Animada* **Vamos começar logo a trocar os presentes! Quem começa?

**Hina: *Levanta a mão* **Eu estou com preguiça de levantar, então vou falar daqui. Eu tirei uma pessoa que eu gosto muito, e que eu acompanho a escrita o tempo todo. Ela é bem novinha aqui, e também é a minha parceira de idéias.

**Saku: *Empurra Kotori* **É você, você é a única novinha que ela acompanha a escrita.

**Hina: *Sorrindo* **Acertou Saku. Feliz natal Kotori-Chan, seu presente está trancado dentro do armário de limpeza.

Kotori sai e vai até o armário de limpeza, quando ela o abre, dá um grito de felicidade, e vem correndo puxando um cara ruivo amordaçado.

**Pein: *Surpreso* **Como você seqüestrou o Kazekage?

**Hina: **Eu tenho meus métodos.

**Kotori: **Você me deu o Gaara! Muito obrigada! ***Solta o Gaara no chão* **Bem eu tirei um cara velho pra caramba, que tem mó cara de pedófilo...

**Todos: **Tio Orochi!

**Kotori: *Entrega um álbum grande para ele* **Faça bom proveito Tio Orochi.

**Tio Orochi: *Abre o álbum e seus olhos se enchem de lagrimas* **Obrigada! Eu sempre quis isso!

**Hina: *Cochicha* **Você fez as copias que eu pedi?

**Kotori: **Sim, depois eu te dou.

**Hidan: **Qual foi o seu presente?

**Tio Orochi: *Entretido* **Fotos dos Akatsukis sem camisa e capa, mas que homens!

**Akatsukis: *Raiva***

**Tio Orochi: *Guardando a leitura* **Bem, eu tirei a única mulher no meio dessa cambada de homem, e a que tem um bofe lindo!

**Pein: *Sorrindo* **É você Konan, ela disse que é um bofe lindo.

**Konan: *Se levanta, mas antes dá um tapa na cabeça de Pein* **Convencido!

**Tio Orochi: *Passa uma caixa pequena* **Espero que goste.

**Konan: *Abre* **Trufas da cacau show, muito obrigada! ***Coloca a caixa no sofá* **Eu tirei uma pessoa que fala palavrão pra caramba, e que só vive falando do deus dele.

**Todos: **Hidan!

**Hidan: *Se levanta* **Esqueceu de falar que é um cara muito gato!

**Konan: *Passa uma caixa longa pra ele* **Vi e achei a sua cara!

**Hidan: *Abre* **Não acredito é uma estaca nova! Valeu chefinha! ***Dá pra Kakuzu segurar* **Eu tirei um cara que precisa aprender a ter moral, era pra ele mandar nessa bagaça aqui, mas não é de nada!

**Todos: **Pein!

**Pein: *Se levanta irritado* **Hidan!

**Hidan: *Dá de ombros, e entrega uma caixinha***

**Pein: *Gota* **Isso é pra mim? ***Ergue um colar do Jashinismo***

**Hidan: *Sorri* **Que Jashin-Sama esteja com você.

**Pein: *Guarda o colar* **Eu tirei um cara que mão de vaca pra caramba, e que infelizmente cuida das finanças da Akatsuki.

**Todos: **Kakuzu!

**Kakuzu: *Se levanta* **Vocês que gastam demais!

**Pein: *Aponta um cofre no canto da sala* **É um cofre blindado, antimísseis, e com mais de 200 combinações diferentes.

**Kakuzu: *Emocionado* **Agora o dinheiro estará seguro.

**Resto: *Gota***

**Kakuzu: **Eu não gosto de adivinhações, então vou falar logo que tirei o Kabuto.

**Kabuto: *Se levanta* **E o que eu ganhei?

**Kakuzu: *Tira um livro do bolso* **Você vai precisar disso.

**Tio Orochi: *Sorrindo* **Gostei.

**Kabuto: *Corado* **O-obrigado. ***Guarda o livro* **Eu não conheço quem eu tirei direito, mas sei que ele é super protetor com que gosta. E ele enfrenta todos aqui por uma pessoa.

**Hina: **Acho que ela está falando com você Nii-San.

**Kabuto: **Acertou. ***Passa uma caixa quadrada* **Soube que gosta de desmaiar os outros.

**Parulla: *Abre e vê uma arma de choque* **Ah, obrigado. ***Dá pra Hina segurar* **Não use em ninguém.

**Hina: *Fazendo carinha de cachorro sem dono* **Nem uma vez?

**Parulla: **Não. Eu tirei um cara que já apanhou muito de mim...

**Kotori: **Kisame!

**Kisame: *Se levanta* **Apanhei de você?

**Parulla: **Eu posso citar vezes, mas é natal. Seu presente está na sala de treinamento de suiton.

**Kisame: **Depois eu vejo, mas obrigado. Eu tirei uma loira oxigenada viciada em explosões.

**Deidara: *Irritado* **Meu cabelo é natural!

**Kisame: *Passa uma caixa* **É pra fazer par com sua chapinha.

**Deidara: *Abre e vê um secador rosa felpudo* **É lindo! Obrigado Kisame!

**Kisame: **Não sabe como foi difícil achar.

**Deidara: *Passa a caixa pro Sasori* **Eu tirei um artista, que trabalha muito bem com madeira. É um excelente parceiro...

**Parulla: **Ela tá falando com você Sasori.

**Deidara: *Entrega um pacote***

**Sasori: *Abre* **Uma Barbie?

**Deidara: *Irritado* **O que? Quem foi que trocou meu presente?

**Hidan: *Rindo* **Fui eu, é pro Sasori não se esquecer de você!

**Deidara e Sasori: **Engraçadinho!

**Sasori: **Eu tirei uma garota sádica, e que gosta de ver os outros se ferrando.

**Akatsukis: **Hina!

**Hina: *Se levanta* **Valeu pessoal!

**Sasori: *Passa uma caixa pequena* **Você precisa de férias. _"E nós de umas férias de você"!_

**Hina: *Abre* **Passagem pra um cruzeiro? Que gentileza! Obrigada! ***Se senta* **Eu já fui, alguém continua.

**Saku: *Se levantando* **Eu continuo. Tirei uma garota...

**Kotori: **A Juliana é a única garota que sobrou.

**Juliana: *Se levanta***

**Saku: *Entrega uma caixa* **Espero que goste.

**Juliana: *Abre* **Um para raio?

**Saku: *Rindo* **É pra você se lembrar do Pein.

**Juliana: *Gota* **Obrigada**. **Eu tirei um velhote com idade mental de uma criança de três anos, e que parece um bobo alegre.

**Resto: **Tobi!

**Juliana: *Entrega caixa* **Acertaram.

**Tobi: *Abre a caixa* **Tobi ganhou um pirulito da mascara do Tobi! Obrigada Juliana! ***Coloca a caixa no chão* **Tobi tirou um cara cego...

**Resto: **Itachi!

**Itachi: *Irritado* **Cego é sua mãe!

**Tobi: *Entrega o presente* **Ela ser meio cega mesmo.

**Itachi: *Abre* **O que é isso Tobi?

**Tobi: **Isso ser uma fuinha cuide bem dela!

**Resto: *Rindo***

**Itachi: **Obrigado. ***Pega a fuinha* **Até que ela é bonitinha. Bem, eu tirei um cara extremamente bipolar.

**Kisame: **Zetsu!

**Zetsu: Eu não sou bipolar. **Ele tem razão, você é a parte irritante!

**Itachi: *Passa um vaso com uma mudinha***

**Zetsu: **Ai meu deus! **São lírios da Amazônia! Eu reconheceria essas flores brancas com formato de estrela em qualquer lugar! **Obrigado, são lindas!

**Itachi: **Cuide bem delas.

**Zetsu: Tiramos uma pirralha chata... **Só sobrou a Saku, pra que adivinhações? **Verdade. *Passa um presente pra Saku***

**Saku: *Abre* **Uma passagem pra um cruzeiro? Obrigada!

**Zetsu: Combinamos com o Sasori. **É pra você fazer companhia pra Yagami.

**Kotori: *Se senta no chão* **Está na hora da diversão. Sentem-se, está na hora da verdade ou desafio.

Todos se sentam no chão. A garrafa é girada, e para em Saku e Hidan.

**Saku: *Sorrindo* **Verdade ou desafio?

**Hidan: *Indiferente* **Manda um desafio pirralha Yagami.

**Saku: *Sorrindo* **Você vai me dar um beijo.

**Hidan: *Dá um beijo na bochecha da Saku* **Você não disse que tipo!

**Saku: *Emburrada* **Injustiça!

A garrafa é girada novamente, parando em Pein e Konan.

**Pein: **Eu quero um desafio.

**Konan: *Sorriso malicioso* **Te desafio a fazer um strip-tease pra mim.

**Resto das garotas e tio Orochi: *Desanimadas***

**Konan: *Olhar de ele é meu***

**Pein: **Na barra de strip-tease?

**Konan: **Sim.

**Pein: **Tá bom vamos.

Konan e Pein saem da sala, e eles giram a garrafa novamente, parando em tio Orochi e Hina.

**Hina: **Verdade.

**Tio Orochi: **Darling me diz quem dos Akatsukis é o mais gato.

**Hina: **O Itachi, pena que é um emo.

**Tio Orochi: **Concordo, se bem que a maioria é aproveitável.

A garrafa gira, parando em Hidan e Kakuzu.

**Hidan: **Verdade ou desafio?

**Kakuzu: **Desafio.

**Hidan: **Desafio-te a me dar 300 Ryô.

**Kakuzu: *Passa o dinheiro a contragosto***

Giram a garrafa novamente, e ela para em Kotori e tio Hidan.

**Kotori: **Verdade ou desafio?

**Hidan: **Desafio.

**Kotori:** Orochimaru, como eu achei meu presente muito mixuruca...

**Orochimaru: **Mixuruca? Eu sempre achei que o Deidei era menina, mais depois do álbum, repensei essa ideia!

**Deidara: **Filho da...***Olhar assassino da Hina*** Policial.

**Kotori: *Ignora os dois* **Então um extra! Hidan te desafio a passar sete minutos no armário da faxineira e depois, dar um beijo cinematográfico no Orochi, em particular, claro!

**Todos exceto Orochi que abraçava Kotori agradecendo e Hidan que já pensava em modos de matar a azulada: *Risos*  
><strong>

**Kotori: *toma fôlego* **E se você me bater, balé de tutu rosa! ***Mostra a roupinha***

**Todos: *Explosão de risadas***

Orochimaru vai para o armário com Hidan.

**Kotori: *Sussurra para Hina*** Num falei que minha vingança era pior?

**Hina: *Depois que Hidan vai pro armário da faxineira*** Vamos ver de quem é pior. ***Gira a garrafa e para nela e Kisame***Verdade ou desafio?

**Kisame:** Desafio.

**Hina: **Já que você quase me matou duas vezes, e eu achei pouco o que meu Nii-San fez. ** *Olha pra Parulla* **Te desafio a comer peixe.

**Todos: *Choque***

**Kisame: *Quase chorando* **Não!

**Hina: *Passa Sushi para ele* **Só um, não vai te matar.

**Kisame: *Come e sai correndo***

**Parulla: **Nee-Chan, você é má!

Quando eles iam girar Pein e Konan voltam.

**Itachi: **E aí, ele se saiu bem?

**Konan: *Se abana* **Excepcionalmente bem!

A garrafa é girada novamente, parando em Itachi e Kotori.

**Itachi: **Verdade ou desafio?

**Kotori: **Verdade.

**Itachi: **Como você fugiu do massacre do clã Uchiha?

**Kotori: **Desafio.

**Itachi: *Vai ao quarto e volta com uma garrafa pelo meio* **É o sake do Kisame, beba tudo.

**Kotori: *Vira toda a garrafa e desaba no sofá passando mal* **O que é isso?

**Hina: *Reconhece a garrafa* **Ei! Isso é a garrafa de ouzo que eu dei pro Kisame!

**Juliana: **Ouzo não é uma bebida grega com alto teor alcoólico?

**Parulla: *Concorda* **Ela derruba uma pessoa fácil, fácil!

**Kotori: *Desmaiada no sofá***

**Hina: **Itachi a culpa é sua! Leve ela para o quarto, e volte rápido!

**Itachi: *Pega Kotori no colo e sai, enquanto Polaris o morde* **Maldito feneco!

A garrafa gira e para em Sasori e Deidara.

**Deidara: **Danna, verdade ou desafio?

**Sasori: **Verdade.

**Deidara: **É verdade que você brincava de Barbie?

**Sasori: **É mentira, eu sempre gostei de marionetes.

Nessa hora volta um Hidan irritado, e um tio Orochi realizado. A garrafa gira, e para em Kabuto e tio Orochi.

**Kabuto: **Verdade ou desafio?

**Tio Orochi: **Verdade.

**Kabuto: **Qual foi sua pior falha em conseguir um homem?

**Tio Orochi: **Boa pergunta. Foi quando eu tentei possuir o corpo do Itachi, pouco antes de eu sair da Akatsuki.

A garrafa gira, parando em Parulla e Juliana.

**Parulla: **Verdade ou desafio?

**Juliana: **Verdade

**Parulla: **É verdade que você já escreveu uma fanfic do Itachi e do Sasuke?

**Juliana: **Eles são lindos juntos.

**Itachi: *Que tinha acabado de voltar* **Que papo é esse?

**Juliana: *Boceja* **Deu um soninho agora. ***Corre pro quarto***

**Itachi: *Olha pra Parulla, numa pergunta muda***

**Parulla: **Boa noite fui!** *Vai pro quarto***

A garrafa é girada novamente, parando em Tobi e Zetsu.

**Tobi: **Verdade ou desafio?

**Zetsu: **Verdade. **Verdade.**

**Tobi: *Gota* **É verdade que você pediu uma flor em casamento?

**Zetsu: Sim, o nome dela era Rosa. **A flor mais linda que conhecemos.

**Hina: **Bom pessoal é melhor irmos dormir, boa noite e feliz natal.

**Todos: **Feliz natal.

Assim todos foram dormir em seus quartos, cansados demais, pegaram logo no sono. Quando eram seis da manhã, Hina vinha abrindo a porta de todos os quartos, verificando se todos estavam dormindo. Ela achou Itachi dormindo abraçado com um ursinho Teddy, mas todos estavam dormindo. Ela ficou no corredor dos quartos, e pegou o megafone.

**Hina: **ACABOU A MOLEZA CAMBADA, PODEM ACORDAR!

E assim todos levantaram estressados e com dor de cabeça, principalmente os que haviam bebido muito na noite passada.

**Hina: **_"E que o inferno recomece"._

**Fim**

_**E aí galera, espero que tenham gostado. Quero dizer que Saku, Parulla, Juliana e Kotori, são meus leitores e amigos. Sei que tá um dia atrasado, mas não tava dando para eu entrar no fanfiction.**_

_**Se lerem até aqui, não custa deixar Reviews, né?**_

_**Eu responderei as Reviews em "5 modos de irritar a Akatsuki".**_

_**Maior fanfic que eu já escrevi. Bjs galera, ja ne!**_

_**Gente que livro vocês acham que deixou o tio Orochi feliz e o Kabuto constrangido?**_

_**E qual nome vocês acham que o Itachi deveria dar para a fuinha dele?**_


End file.
